Wishes Can Come True, They Just Take Time
by keechi-peen
Summary: Konoha goes under war at the last minute and then the enemy retreats...but Sakura goes with them? What will happen to Sakura? How will Naruto react? Will they ever bring Sasuke back home?
1. A New War

1 Wishes Can Come True, They Just Take Time.

Chapter one : A New War

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. On the other hand...Sasuke might! Lol jk but seriously, I don't own Naruto.

It was late.. And there was a full moon.. Tears ran down my face as I tried to convince the one I loved not to leave.

"_I know what happened to your clan. But...with revenge alone...you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one... Neither you, nor..me" "I know that." _shocked that he finally spoke.. I turned towards him, waiting for him to continue. _"I am different from you guys. I follow a different path then you guys. The four of us together..It's true that I thought of that as one possible path. But despite having the four of us been together, my heart as chosen revenge. That's why I go on living. I can't be like you or Nar- "Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself!?" _ I asked cutting him off, _"Sasuke-kun you told me being alone was painful! I understand so well that it hurts...I have family...and friends...But..if you leave, for me.. To me, it's the same thing as being alone!" _a puddle of tears formed at my feet, grasping my own hand I try to keep from sobbing even more. _"From this point on, new paths will start." "I..! I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I make sure you will not regret it! I will make every day more enjoyable and..you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you...That's why..I'm begging you please stay!"_I was getting desperate now, "_I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why...please...stay here with me...And...if that's not possible.. Please..take me with you."_ My vision was now all blurry from my tears, so I stayed silent and waited for his response..but what he responded, was not what I expected. "_After all this time..you're still annoying."_ And he started walking again. "_Don't go! If you go I'll scream -huh?"_ He disappeared..and I felt his presence behind me, "_Sakura...arigato"_

My eyes shot open. I was in bed. Woken up in the middle of the night just like everyday since that incident happened. _'Damn him for making me have these damn nightmares'_ I thought silently to myself. I looked at my alarm clock next to my bed, 4:52am, perfect, 8 minutes before I usually get up. Yes, my normal time to get up now is 5am because Tsunade wants me in her office by 5:30am when she goes into her office and starts her paperwork.

So I got out of bed and headed for the shower, got out around 5:05 and got dressed into my normal dark pink dress with shorts under. Got all of my equipment ready and ate a small breakfast(which was a piece of toast and some orange juice to those of you just wondering) brushed my teeth and headed off to the Hokage's tower.

'_Right on time'_ I thought as I saw a clock just outside of Tsunade's office, _'5:30'_and I walked inside. "Hmm?" Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, "Oh, right on time Sakura, just like you. Alright lets get started on some higher training." "Um..what do you mean 'higher' training Tsunade-sensei?" "I mean more advanced stuff obviously." I glared at her, "Relax Sakura, I'm only kidding around. Now then, I need to you go and practice on your own and I want you to be practicing non-stop got it?" "Yes ma'am. What exactly is it that you want me to do though?" "Well, go into the forest, and start practicing focusing chalkra into your hand to break down trees. Just don't harm any buildings got it?" "Okay. See you at 2!" and I walked out. Shizune passed me on my way out and she seemed to be in a hurry, all I heard was a muffled "good morning" when she paced past me. _'Hm, wonder what the rush was about'_

"Tsunade-sama! I have a few things that you need to see." Shizune said. "Well then lets have 'em" Tsunade said. "Here's the first one, I suppose this one isn't important but it's a report from Jiraiya about how Naruto is doing." Tsunade read it, and set it to the side, "Give me an important one, please?" Shizune responded by giving her a letter. She stayed silent as she watched the Hokage's eyes widen when she got to the middle of the letter. "HE is coming HERE!?!?""Yes Tsunade-sama." "Oh no..."

Back to our favorite pink haired nin, _man is it just me or ever since Sasuke left to Orochimaru, and Naruto had no one to annoy, or did it get quiet? Then again, Naruto is gone too, he left to train with Jiraiya-sama. Yeah, that's it, it's because Naruto AND Sasuke aren't here._ "HE is coming HERE!?!?" I swung around and looked at the Hokage tower. "I guess it must have..REALLY been important for her to act like..that." I said to particularly no one, and continued on my way to my house, completely unaware of what might happen very soon.

"Get the village to a safe spot NOW all available shinobi must prepare themselves for a battle! Call all available Jonin and Chunin here at ONCE" "Yes Ma'am!" Shizune replied and went off to do exactly what she asked. Five minutes later Tsunade was explaining the situation to the Jonin and Chunin. "For those of you who don't know him, Gendou is a very dangerous man who travels around with a gang of his who are about ANBU level, but he has been off the map for about a year now. It's amazing that he would send me a letter first, but he is coming to attack the village, and he apparently wants a good fight if he wants us to know he is coming." "How large is his 'gang' as you referred it Godaime-sama?" She hesitated, "It's...100 people including him." "WHAT?!" mummers were exchanged. "Now do you understand? We must get the village people to safety, where can we take them without being too risky?"

"The Underground Mines." "Hmm... that is a good proposal Kakashi. The Underground Mines entrance is hidden with a genjutsu so it wouldn't be likely for someone to find it." She paused, "Very well, start gathering people now, I don't want anyone else harmed."

And so they fanned out going to get everyone and taking them to safety, and when they told Sakura to go as well, ..well lets just say she wasn't happy about it. "What do you mean it's for my 'protection'? I am a NINJA TOO!! I can help fight!" "I'm sorry but...uh.." she gave him a death glare. "LOOK. I am the Hokage's APPRENTICE, you cannot tell me to 'go to the underground mines' because I am being PERSONALLY trained by TSUNADE-SENSEI and I can HELP FIGHT in this WAR!" "Please miss calm..." and he waved his hands in front of himself to hopefully somehow shield himself. "Sakura." I turned around, "WHA-uh Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" I said calmly again, and the Chunin who was about to be killed by Sakura looked back and fourth between Kakashi and the temperamental woman who almost killed him before deciding to run away. "Doing what everyone else is doing. Sakura I know you want to help but I need you to go to the underground mines." he said a little too seriously it was scary. "But Kakashi-sensei.. You don't understand..I need to help!" "No you don't, now go." She was silent for a minute with her eyes closed. Her head down, bangs covering her eyes. "If I don't help... then I will never find a way to make up for not being able to bring back Sasuke. He is a threat to this village now, and it's all my fault because I couldn't stop him. So please.. I need to help." Kakashi's eye widened a little bit.

_That's what she thinks? That it's her own fault that he left? That he is a threat? That she needs to make up for it?_ All of these thoughts and more ran through the poor Jonin's head as he looked down at his student. "Sakura..it's not your"– "YES IT IS" she shouted, which startled him. She looked up, holding back tears, "it is my fault and don't try to tell me otherwise. I am going to fight in this war because I do not want anyone else to get hurt, I don't want anyone to lose anyone precious to them, no one is going to die, and I am going to make sure of that, even if I have to give my own life."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence between the two. "Fine." Kakashi finally said, "Now help everyone gather villagers." She lit up, "Yes sir!" And the two of them helped get everyone to the Underground Mines. Once everyone was safe, the ninja's who were going to fight were all lined up and ready at the gate, in the village hiding, and ready to fight just about anywhere in the village.

Sakura noticed she was posted near Kakashi _Damn them for thinking I'm weak_. It didn't take long before "Gendou" and his "gang" showed up and the war had begun.

Certainly the village had way more shinobi than Gendou had, but, not all of them could beat an ANBU level ninja!

A man dove in on Kakashi and knew who he was. "Ahh..the copy ninja, what a surprise. I thought you would have been on a mission or something." the man said "I finally get to battle with you..heh..lets see how good u really ARE!" and he attacked him. Kakashi dodged and threw a mix of shuriken and kunai at him. But he was behind him. "Is that all you have? Come on I expected a good fight." Kakashi looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Fine...have it your way..you'll get a good fight..just remember, you asked for it" he said as he lifted up the part of his headband that was covering his eye, to show his Sharingan eye.

"Well, well, now we are getting somewhere." but right as he said that, someone attacked Kakashi from behind with a ninjutsu that trapped him in a diamond, like the one from the time Sakura and Naruto went to get Sasuke and naruto got imprisoned in that diamond.

Sakura looked over from the dead man in front of her at Kakashi, her eyes widened. That was the exact thing that happened to Naruto! She had to get him out of there and FAST. But as she thought of how, someone attacked her, and out of the corner of her eye she could see a man about to attack Kakashi with some really weird jutsu that she had never seen before. She studied him closely from afar, while fighting this other guy, _oh no he's going to.. NO_ "Ugh I don't have TIME FOR THIS!" and she killed him in an instant and ran to Kakashi-sensei's aid.

"KA!" she yelled as she released the genjutsu the man placed on Kakashi. "Why you little- "Strong Kunoichi? Hmph. Stole the words right out of your mouth huh?" she mocked. He just growled. Kakashi struggled and struggled but couldn't get himself free from the prison he was in, and it just kept getting smaller. "Stop it Kakashi Sensei!" the more you move the tighter it gets until you are crushed" she yelled. And he looked up at her, "Sakura what do you think you are doing?! Get out of here now!" "NO! I'm TIRED of people thinking I'm too weak to handle myself! I got this. He's just a pathetic kid who likes to play around anyways."

That did it. He was furious. This little girl stopped his genjutsu somehow, AND knew the secret to the diamond seal jutsu! (a/n: I forget what it was called so I'm just gona call it that xD)

He growled again. "Well then little miss 'strong kunoichi' lets go, shall we?" and he disappeared only to be right behind her, but by the time she realized that, it was too late. He struck her with a kunai knife in the back. "Ugh!" she yelled as she kunai left a bloody scratch mark on her back.

"Come on, your making this too easy." "Hmph...easy for you to say!" and she used the one major thing Tsunade had been teaching her. Putting a whole mess of chalkra into her punch, and she struck the ground. The man flew in the air, only to be bombarded with kunai, shuriken, and a random sword that was on the ground.

He dodged the kunai and shuriken, but just as he looked up to insult her again with an "is that all you got?" the sword went through him, and Sakura went to Kakashi and his problem. The man had to let go of Kakashi if he was going to dodge Sakura. So she did the exact same thing Naruto and Sasuke did back when fighting Zabuza. Distract him with one kunai, then throw another at his arm.

He fell for it.

Kakashi sensei was released from the prison. And so the war went on, Sakura being a great help until, 5 men decided to ambush her.

She and one guy were going at it, but the others were fed up with her beating them, so then a second came, then a third, then a fourth, then a fifth. And because she's a girl, they decided to be nice about it.

"I'll tell you what girly, we'll make a deal with you." one of them said. _Oh great what now? They gona ask me if I want it quick or slow? Hmph_

"Yeah, why don't you dump this crappy village and join us? We will train you and provide everything you need as long as you provide your services." Her eyes shot open. _A chance to leave the village, be trained something different, and be accepted as a good fighter! Everything I wanted and I don't have to worry about money and everything else...maybe I should consider this. Then again, it would be betraying the village..but if it looks like I was forced, I wont have that problem._

"We'll give you till tomorrow to think about it. If you consider it, we will be in the Rice country for a few days. Remember, this you only have till sunset in 3 days. Until then."

And they were about to retreat, along with everyone else. Kakashi had been watching Sakura carefully, he wanted to make sure his student stayed safe, so he decided to go over there once he was finished with his current battle. But then, the person he was fighting retreated, and he looked over to Sakura again, just to make sure, and saw them putting her in some kind of box thing!

"Sakura!" And he rushed over, but it was too late, he saw how she struggled, but he just didn't get there in time, they had her, tied up, in a box, with a seal on it, and were retreating with everyone else.

"Kakashi stop!" Gai yelled, "They have Sakura!" and he went after them, followed by Gai and Kurenai. A flash of lightning went through Konoha as Gendou's group left. It was so bright that everyone had to stop in their tracks and cover their eyes. It lasted for about 10 seconds. And when the light went away, they were gone. And so was Sakura.


	2. What Really Happened, and MORE

**Wishes do come true, they just take time**

**Chapter two: What really happened and more**

Disclaimer: Once again, Naruto does NOT belong to me. The pudding in my fridge does :D

* * *

Recap: "Sakura!" And he rushed over, but it was too late, he saw how she struggled, but he just didn't get there in time, they had her, tied up, in a box, with a seal on it, and were retreating with everyone else.

"Kakashi stop!" Gai yelled, "They have Sakura!" and he went after them, followed by Gai and Kurenai. A flash of light went through Konoha as Gendou's group left. It was so bright that everyone had to stop in their tracks and cover their eyes. It lasted for about 10 seconds. And when the light went away, they were gone. And so was Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter Two: What really happened and more.**

(a/n): this continues from last chapter but from Sakura's POV, not Kakashi's. It continues after Sakura says, "Wait…"

Sakura's POV

"We'll give you till tomorrow to think about it. If you consider it, we will be in the Rice country for a few days. Remember, this you only have till sunset in 3 days. Until then." "Wait…" I said.

He looked back at me. "What if I make a deal with you?" "Hmm, name your terms."

"How about I leave with you now, but only if it looks like you kidnapped me." "That sounds like fun." Another guy said. "Yeah I agree." The third one said. "Alright, let's do it. Get her boys!" the leader said.

I didn't even have enough time to think before 3 of them grabbed me and tied me up and put me in a box with a seal. I wasn't sure, nor could I tell but I thought they were then running away.

Two hours later….

Light shines through the pitch black box and I cover my eyes. "Welcome to the team pinky" "Huh?" I looked up. The entire gang was looking at me, and these rough ninja's who are all supposed to be tough, were smiling. I must tell you, it AMAZED me.

Seriously, wouldn't it amaze you too? To see people who just attacked your village, who killed people in your village, smiling at you? That's not something you see everyday.

"What's your name pinky?" "uh…" I blinked, "Sakura?" "Were you asking us a question or were you telling us your name?" he chuckled, "Lets try this again, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry right" she laughed at herself, "My name is Sakura." "Well then Sakura, you aren't quite part of the team, yet." _I knew that was too good to be true._ I thought. "The initiation is very easy though. All you have to do is, wash all of our clothes, hunt food for us for tonight, and cook it. Then do the dishes."

I laughed, "No seriously what do I have to do?" he looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh…you were serious?" "Yes, I was." "No like fighting you guys or something like that?" "Nope.", "Oh…um…okay, where are your clothes, water and soap?"

"There is our pile of clothes over there." He pointed to a pile of clothes that was taller than me. "Say WHAT?!" "And as too your other two questions," He continued, "you have to find a river, and buy soap."

"You can't be serious…right?" "Oh no I'm perfectly serious. You better get started if you're going to finish tonight!" "Wait but I can't be seen in town!" "So? Use a disguise. Like I don't know… Henge no Jutsu?" He said sarcastically. _Duh! Why didn't I think of that?_ I mentally slapped myself.

Okay… so I left for town in my disguise as a normal boy. A girl traveling by herself could be very dangerous. On my way to town I passed by a lake. Perfect.

I went into a small rice town and looked for a store that just might have soap.

"What the HELL is your problem!!" someone yelled. I turned to look where the voice was coming from. "Let me GO!!" the same voice yelled. "Come on baby don't be like that." A man said. I automatically knew what was happening without even being able to see who they were or what they were doing. A man was molesting a woman.

I ran to an ally, and sure enough, it was just as I thought. I deepened my voice, "Hey dude, I think the lady wants to go." I said in my disguise. "Heh, and you really expect me to listen to you? Get lost freak." He said to me.

I grabbed her and put a dummy in her place when he blinked, "Tough talk for someone who can't even keep hold of a lady." And I pointed to the side of me, where she was now standing. "What the fuck? How is she..?" and he looked in his arms at a straw dummy.

"Now leave before I get angry." I warned. "Fucker!" he yelled, and threw a punch with his right arm at me. I cross blocked it with my left arm and back fisted him in the head with my right. He stumbled back holding the side of his head.

He growled. I glared. Then he came at me with a straight punch with his right, and I blocked with my left as he came at me with an uppercut with his left, and I low-blocked it. He then came at me with a round punch with his right, and I turned my body into it and used an inside block to avoid it with my right, then I twisted my body to strike him with my left elbow.

He fell to the floor clenching his stomach. I turned towards the woman, "Go home, its obviously dangerous around here." "Uh...yeah…thanks." and she ran.

_Great…I just wasted some of my time, I got to hurry! Hey maybe that woman knows where I can find soap!!_ "Hey wait up!!" I yelled and ran to her. "Huh?" she turned around, "Would you happen to know where I can find soap for stuff like laundry?" she looked at me as though I just asked the dumbest question in the world. "Um…yeah why not try that store right over there?" she said as she pointed to a store to my right. "Thanks!" I said and I started to walk towards it.

_**Ting, Ting**_, the bell sounded as I walked in. Place looked decent enough. I went up to the cash register and asked an old man where I might find soap in the store. "I believe it is in aisle seven. Is that all you need?" "yes, thank you."

_Aisle seven, aisle seven…Ah, aisle seven!_ I walked down it, found the soap, bought it, and then used my chalkra to run back to the gang. Then I grabbed all of the clothes and handful by handful I got them down to the river, washed them, and brought them back to dry.

As soon as all of the clothes were neatly hung on the trees, I went, killed four hogs, and cooked them for everyone. "I'm done!" I yelled when I finished. "Ah, so you are. Well then, lets eat." As they were eating I got many compliments on my cooking, and then we all went to bed.

I woke up at my normal time, five a.m. and took all of the dishes down to the lake to wash them. When I got back, everyone was awake and amazed that I could carry so many plates without tripping or them falling. I noticed everything was packed up._ Are we going somewhere?_

"Well then, I suppose this means you are apart of the gang now Sakura." I nodded. "Let's go back home everyone!" They all cheered but I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Ah, Sakura, I see you are confused, it is to be expected. Either way, follow us!" and he took off, as did the rest of them, and I followed.

It was about seven hours of running, and I knew we weren't anywhere I have been before. "Doesn't look like you know where ya are." A girl on my left said to me.

"Nope." I told her. "We're almost at the North end of the Lightening Country." She said. My eyes widened. "North end?!", "haha yep."

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight…we went through the Sound?!", "Yeah, you didn't know that? That was where we camped!"

_I don't believe it…I was so close to Sasuke and I didn't even know it!_ "Hey quit daydreaming, we're here." I snapped out of my trance. "You live in the forest?" She laughed, "No, we live up there." And she pointed to the top of a cliff. "Eh!? That thing is like five miles high!" I yelled, "We know, that's the point of keeping our home a secret, now come on, we have to start climbing."

I watched in amazement as they all started climbing with their hands._ Why don't they just use chalkra in their feet to walk up?_ I thought. So instead of worrying about it anymore, I just did as I usually did, and used chalkra to walk up.

"STOP!" someone yelled at me. I turned and looked at him, "Why?" I asked. "Stop using your chalkra or you are going to trigger our defense and we will all be killed!" I immediately grabbed onto the wall and used my strength to climb up, and man, did that take a looooonnnnnnnnng time.


	3. You Call This Huge Thing a HOUSE?

Wishes Can Come True, They Just Take Time

CHAPTER 3

You Call This Huge Thing a HOUSE?

(a/n: to those of you who actually read this I am SO SORRY for such a loooooonnnnnnng wait for this chapter! Ill TRY to update more now that my computer is up and running 100 again!)

Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN, Naruto DOES NOT belong to me, he belongs to Hinata 

"**Inner Sakura"**** "Sakura talking to her inner"** _"thinking"_ "talking"

_Recap:_ "STOP!" someone yelled at me. I turned and looked at him, "Why?" I asked. "Stop using your chakra or you are going to trigger our defense and we will all be killed!" I immediately grabbed onto the wall and used my strength to climb up, and man, did that take a looooonnnnnnnnng time.

**Naruto: WHO CARES ABOUT RECAPS JUST GET ON WITH IT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE BAD PEOPLES HOME!!**

**Sasuke: -glare-shut it dobe…**

**Sakura: guys…ugh, not again.**

**Naruto: BE QUIET TEME I KNOW YOU WANT TO KNOW TOO!!**

**Sakura: yeah he does have a point there Sasuke…**

**Sasuke: -glare harder- Hn.**

**Lee: Fighting is not youthful friends!**

**Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura: Shut up Lee!**

**Me: calm down people I thought you wanted to know what happens next?**

**-Receives glares from everyone-**

**Me: uhh… okay on with the story!**

* * *

**Sakura POV:**

After about an hour or two of climbing…we finally reached the top and well…I was TIRED!!

Everyone else seemed so used to it that it scared me; I was the only one who was panting!!

"About how –pant- many times –pant- have you guys –pant- done this??" I asked in-between breaths.

"Hmm… a lot?" the leader answered. "How –pant- much –pant- is a –pant- lot?" "Is too many times to count a good enough answer?" a guy asked me. "Well…I guess so." I answered, finally catching my breath; but of course my breath was gone out of my body once again, when I saw the house-err… mansion, I'd be staying in.

Some of the gang laughed when they saw my face, the others smirked. "What never seen a mansion before?" someone asked me. "Uh… just the Uchiha's…"

"Ah…the Uchiha family…shame what happened to them, isn't it?" My eyes darkened for a moment, "Yeah…" I answered slowly.

The leader saw through me, "Hmm don't tell me you know the little Uchiha…do you?" I looked at him, and sort of glared, "Yeah…I knew him…enough said." I noticed that I had provoked everyone's curiosity with that so I looked at them and said, "Don't ask, I won't answer." So they kept quiet.

"Go inside everyone!" the leader shouted. "Oh and Sakura, call me Kado-sensei." "Uh…hai...Sensei" "Akira will show you to your room…and tell you what to do with it."

"**What do you think he means by that?"**** inner asked**

**I don't really know…**

"Hiya! I'm Akira, and no need to introduce yourself Sakura-chan I know who you are already!" I smiled, "You know, you remind me a lot of someone I used to know." "REALLY!? NOOOOOO IM SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF A KIND!" she responded.

**(A/N: I'm sure you all know who she reminds Sakura of by now…and if you don't…well…get help. ** **)**

I laughed, "Let's just go to my room, ne?" She smiled at me, "Okay! I'll help you clean it out too." "Um…clean it out?" she laughed, "yeah, all the newcomers have to clean out their rooms by putting all the junk into another unused room and then getting all the dust and stuff off of the floor."

I winced; "_This is going to be a LONNG night…"_

"Try memorizing the layout as we go, it's a pretty big house after all." Since the rest of the trip up to my room was silent, I did as I was told. We walked through the front door and took an immediate left, and then a right, then up the twisty staircase on the left, walked down the hallway, hung a right, and then opened the fifth door on the left. "Here we are!" Akira exclaimed.

Dust went flying out of the room. "Cough-cough-I-cough-forgot about-cough-cough- the dust!" she choked out. Coughing as well I responded by getting out of the dust cloud.

When the dust finally cleared we set foot into the room. "Dang…this is a lot of junk…why don't you just throw it out?" "Ehh who knows? There's lots of valuable stuff to the leader here. But it doesn't matter, let's get to work!"

**(A/N: Because I know Akira is a boy AND girl name and some people are going to be confused, Akira is a girl.)**

"I don't think so Akira…" Kado sensei said. "Huh?" we both turned to him. "You had to do it on your own, and no one helped you, so why should you be able to help her?" "…uhh…" she looked sort of scared. "I'm sorry Kado-sama!" she bowed about twenty times, looked at me apologetically, and then ran into the room across from mine.

Kado-sensei looked at me, "I'll tell you what you need to do." I nodded. "Take the stuff in your room, and take them into another room, there are empty ones down this hallway," he pointed, "and to the left. When your done with that, your training begins." "Huh? What about the floor?" I interrupted, "That is when your training begins. Tell Akira to go and get me when you are finished moving all of the stuff out. –oh and if she helps you, you'll be sleeping outside." I simply nodded, signaling that I understood. "Good, now then, get to work." And he walked off.

**Wow he's pretty strict huh?**

**Yeah…I'm starting to wonder if I want to stay here…but I really want to help Akira too…**

**That's true; she seems too sweet to want to be a part of a gang…Too much like Naruto. Lets investigate!**

**Later, right now, we have to do this.**

**Ugh, I hate work!**

**Yeah, I know what you mean…**

Right before I went to work, I looked at the time, 7:00pm, "_Sigh, better start so I can go to sleep…"_

* * *

**FOUR HOURS LATER**; **11pm**

I slowly dragged my feet over to Akira's door and knocked on it once. Too tired to stand anymore, I felt my feet give way, and when the door opened, I fell inside of her room. She gasped, "Sakura-chan!" "Akira, I'm fine, just tired that's all. Can you please go and get Kado-sensei for me?" She looked at me worriedly, "Alright I'll get him-wait…Kado-_sensei_?" I nodded, "He told me to call him that."

She looked at me weird…"Alright just…sit here, I'll get him." She 'poofed' away.

**I don't think we can hold out for much longer…**

**I know…I feel like I could faint at any minute**

**Well wake up because here they come!**

I looked up and saw them coming, so I struggled to my feet and bowed. He smiled at me. "Sakura I think you've done enough for tonight, we'll start tomorrow morning. Akira, do you mind taking her in for the night?" She lit up, "No not at all Kado-sama!" "Good." He left.

"Come on girl, lets get you inside." And she helped me into her room, and onto the bed. "Akira…are you sure this is alright?" "Yeah it's totally fine! Let me get you some clothes. You don't have any others do you?"

I shook my head. "Alright then here, you can have these." She threw me a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. "Thank you so much!" I hugged her. She smiled that wonderful smile of hers, "Its no biggy. Now get changed so we can go to sleep."

"Alright." So I changed and we climbed into her bed. "Night Sakura-chan." Akira whispered, "Good night Akira-chan…and…wait…before you go to bed…" "Yeah?" "Why are you…here?" "Oh if you want me to sleep on the floor I will." She said starting to get up. I stopped her, "No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant what is a sweet girl like you doing in a gang like this?"

Her eyes went to the floor… "Well…it's a long story" she looked at me, "And I…" "Don't think you're ready to tell anyone yet?" I finished for her. "Well…yeah…is that okay?" she looked hopeful. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "No, no, I want to tell you…I just…"

"It's okay, I understand." "Really? You're not going to make me tell you?" I gave her a weird look. "Why would I make you do anything? That would be wrong!" she looked shocked, and then dove into me hugging me, and crying.

"Thank you…Thank you…Sakura-chan…" she let out in-between sobs. I patted her back, "Shh…it's okay…it's okay." I reassured her. When she finally calmed down, she let go of me.

"I-I'll tell you now…you-you see…my mother and brother tried to stop him…but my father my he-he …insisted…on…on…"

* * *

**Me: Sorry but that's where I'm stopping this chapter! You'll find out about Akira's past in the next chapter, "A Dark Past" Thanks for reading and supporting me everyone!**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T BELIEVE IM NOT ONE OF A KIND ANYMOREEEEEE!! AND TOOO A GIRL!! AND SHE HAD A DARK PAST TOOOOO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sasuke: Dobe….I thought I told you to shut your mouth!**

**Naruto: MAKE ME TEME!**

**Sakura: QUIT SCREAMING IN MY EAR DAMN NARUTO**

**Neji: Now, now Sakura, you're being a hypocrite**

**Sasuke: where'd you come from Hyuuga?**

**Tenten: His mother**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Lee: You all do not know how babies are born correct?**

**-All eyes turn towards Lee-**

**Lee: You see, First a man and a woman must like each other, then they express their love in a—**

**-everyone's eyes bulge out-**

**Naruto: OKAY, OKAY**

**Sakura: I THINK THEY GET IT LEE**

**Lee: --physical way, they do this by--**

**Tenten: WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

**Neji: Lee….**

**Sasuke: Don't….**

**Me: Continue…**

**Akira: Hey Guys!**

**-Akira is surrounded by Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten with weapons at her neck-**

**Akira: O.o …I take it I'm not welcome??**

**Sasuke: who the hell are you?**

**Akira: Akira…?**

**Sakura: Akira-chan?**

**-Sakura pushes in-between Sasuke and Neji to glomp Akira in a hug-**

**Sakura: KYAAA AKIRA-CHAN!!**

**Akira: SAKURA-CHAN!!**

**-Both jump up and down- **

**Sasuke: Who the hell is this Sakura? **

**Sakura: Put a sock in it & stop demanding.**

**All: O.o**

**Me: Okay everyone, We have to go now, say goodbye to the readers!**

**-All recover from Sakura yelling at Sasuke-**

**All: BYEBYE!  
**

**Naruto/Me: WE LOVE YOU SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-All stare-**

**Me(whispers): They love you too, they just don't want to admit it! …well except maybe Sasuke and Neji...(talks) Goodnight readers! see you later!**


	4. A Dark Past

Wishes Can Come True, They Just Take Time

CHAPTER 4

A Dark Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :

* * *

(A/N: I know I put this as a story featuring Sakura AND Sasuke, and for those reading this because of Sasuke, DON'T WORRY! Because we will get to him eventually…which is soon…okay?)

**Recap:** _"It's okay, I understand." "Really? You're not going to make me tell you?" I gave her a weird look. "Why would I make you do anything? That would be wrong!" she looked shocked, and then dove into me hugging me, and crying._

"_Thank you…Thank you…Sakura-chan…" she let out in-between sobs. I patted her back, "Shh…it's okay…it's okay." I reassured her. When she finally calmed down, she let go of me._

"_I-I'll tell you now…you-you see…my mother and brother tried to stop him…but my father my he-he …insisted…on…on…"_

* * *

**Naruto: COME ON I THOUGHT WE ALL AGREED TO HAVE NO RECAPS I MEAN WE ALL LOOK AT THE LAST CHAPTER ANYWAYS!**

**Sakura: and I…thought I told you to stop…oh idk…SCREAMING IN MY FUCKING EAR!!**

**Naruto:backs up against wall So-Sorry Sakura-chan!! **

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Sakura: gives an irritated sigh Is 'Hn' all you can ever freaking say?? I've known you ALL these years and that's the only way you can answer! What the hell does 'Hn' mean anyways?!**

**Sasuke: -smirk Hn**

**Sakura: UGH throws arms in the air I give up!**

**Tenten: I'm just glad your not like that Neji-kun**

**Neji: ...Hn walks away**

**Tenten: NOO Neji Wait! Don't turn into Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: glares**

**Sakura: shoots evil glare What's so bad about Sasuke?**

**Tenten: laughsumm lets see…he's like an ice cube, all he responds is 'Hn' or 'Aa', he ignores almost everyone, he only cares about himself, annnd he thinks he's better than everyone else.**

**Sasuke: glares harder**

**Sakura: One, you have his past and see if you end up like he is, Two, It means he doesn't WANT to respond, Three, ALMOST everyone, except for those who are his friends, Four, you've obviously never been in a life or death situation with him where he will protect you because he obviously cares, and Five, that's the only problem he has. smiles**

**Tenten: Psh, whatever, Neji-kun is still better :**

**Sakura: Yeah right, Sasuke is better**

**Tenten: Neji!**

**Sakura: Sasuke!**

**Me: Hey, hey, fight later, finish story ****now**

* * *

"My…father…well…lets start a little further back…but first of all, Akira is not my real name, its really Hannon." Akira-err-Hannon told me.

Flashback: Hannon POV

_The School bell rang, and I ran home. 'I can't wait to get home to eat! Mother said she was going to make something special!' I thought. _

_I walked in, took off my shoes and called out, "I'm home!" Mother peeked through the kitchen door, "Irrasshaimase! Come into the kitchen to eat after you wash your hands!" "Okay!" When I finished putting my bag in my room, I washed my hands in my bathroom sink and ran down to the kitchen._

_I heard Father talking to Mother about something serious, so I stood on the outside of the door, listening._

"_Hitomi…we're completely we have to do something!" "I can't! We can't! I won't let you!" "Stay out of this Kudan!" I gasped, what was Nii-san doing home? "He's right Fugitaka! You can't just go and sell her! She's a human being!" "Yes, which is what will get us out of our misery!"_

"_Father how can you be so cruel!?" by now I was watching through the little window in our kitchen door, "Hitomi, it's the only choice. We can't sell him because he is our family's heir!" "Why would you want to sell either of them?!" She yelled, holding onto my brother._

"_It's our only choice and you know it!" "I won't let you sell my little sister!" My eyes widened 'he wants to sell…me?' "I said stay out of it!" Father yelled, and he threw Nii-san into the wall. I gasped and ran into the kitchen, wide-eyed, "Nii-san!" I ran to him. He gasped, "Hannon get out of here now! Don't listen to Oto-san no matter what!" he whispered, violently._

_I shook my head. "No…I…I don't want to leave you guys…" I whispered, holding him in my lap "Hannon!" Oto-san yelled, "Come over here, right now!"_

(A/N: Sorry about the whole, English/Japanese names and words, ill explain now if you don't know what they are. Irrasshaimase means 'welcome' basically she was saying welcome home. "Nii-san" is a polite way to refer to an older brother. "Oto-san" is the same thing, but to your father)

_I simply starred at my father, then I looked for my mother…she was…against the wall…dieing. _

"_MOTHER!!" I wanted to run to her…I really did…But Father was in the way. I was crying, still holding Kudan on my lap. "Hannon…" Kudan said to me, attempting to talk normally. I noticed then that he was bleeding on the side of the head, where he hit the wall. "Don't let him take you…if he does…you wont like your life ahead of you…" he was dieing, and here he was caring about my future. "Please…Mother and I wouldn't want you to live a horrible life…so please…leave me and run…hurry."_

_He died…in my arms…I gasped again, "No…" I whispered. "Hannon…Get over here now" Father said quietly…venom in his voice. I looked at him, scarred as hell._

_I shook my head, telling him I wasn't going to go to him. "Hannon…Come to me, NOW" I jumped at his sudden yelling. I shook my head again, and attempted to run out of the kitchen, attempted being the key word._

_I couldn't move…my legs, arms, and body were bound by chakra strings. My eyes widened, I tried to break free, but found that I couldn't. I had to start thinking straight again. 'Chakra strings can only be cut by chakra!' I sent chakra out of my chakra pores where the strings were holding me. They cut loose, "DAMMIT HANNON GET BACK HERE!"_

_I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, but it apparently, wasn't fast enough. Father caught up to me, and before I knew it, I was out cold._

_I woke up to a conversation I could here was between Father, and some other man I didn't know. "So is it a done deal then?" I heard father say. I tried to move my hands; they were tied up, as were my feet. "Of course! She'll make an excellent treat here." The man said, he sounded like that meant something very, perverted._

_I wanted to open my eyes, but my body was too tired and my eyes too sore from crying to open them. "Perfect! Then I'll take my cigs and my 30million yen, and you can have my daughter." Father said. "Nice doing business with you, Fugitaka." _

_I heard a door close. I struggled to open my eyes, my vision blurred. "Heh…you're all mine little kitten." I fainted, again._

_The next time I woke up, I could actually move, I guessed someone healed me. "Well, well, look who's awake." I turned towards the man. "Listen little miss, I'm not going to hurt you, you can calm down." I didn't drop my guard at that, which made him chuckle. "I just wanted to ask you if you had a name." "Uh...its Akira…" "Good. Yoroshiku Akira-san, you can call me Kudan-sama." My eyes widened at the sound of my brothers name. "What is it?" _

"…_Nothing." "Good, well then, let me tell you your job." I looked at him confused. "I'll pay you a lot! How's 5 thousand yen per show?" "…show?" "Singing. Did you know you sing in your sleep sometimes?" I opened my mouth to decline but he interrupted me, "Well then I guess you start tonight, 7pm, this is your room, __don't come out of it until you are on stage__. Oh, and I'll bring you some food in a little bit."_

_I already didn't like him. He didn't let me say my opinion, if I'm even hungry, and what's worse, I don't even know if I can sing or not! And come on, 'sing in my sleep'? Is that even possible?_

_**2 Months Later…**_

_I just finished singing my song and my audience was clapping, I started to walk off stage when a fight broke off in the crowd. A kunai knife flew into the wall, and only one thought crossed my mind. 'Ninja! They must be coming to get me back!' So I ran to the leader of them, "Guys you're here to save me right, right?" I asked, so jazzed up about the situation. The guy looked at me funny, and my face fell, 'they aren't here to save me…' _

"_AKIRA GET YOUR GOD DAMMED MOTHER FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!" I heard Kudan-sama yell. My eyes widened when he came storming over to me. "N-NO!" I tried to run from him, but it only came to him slapping me across my face. _

"_THE NEXT TIME I TELL YOU TO COME TO ME, YOU BETTER COME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he yelled in my face, his breath the stench of alcohol. _

"_I said…no…" I mumbled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" "I said…NO YOU ABUSIVE ASSHOLE!" I punched him so hard that he flew back about 15 feet. I was too angry to notice the changes that were happening to me._

_First of all, my eyes turned purple and my hair turned orange. Second, since when was I that strong..? I was breathing heavily, and I couldn't control myself. When I saw Kudan-'sama' get back up and glare at me, I knew I wasn't going to be finished until he was dead._

_I had a very strong, yet scary aura around me as a few rocks and boards from the floor started floating up. I saw Kudan with a scared expression and for the first time in my life, I felt as though I could protect myself, and escape from this hellhole._

_Everyone had stopped fighting, and watched the scene. I charged, but was stopped by the leader of that ninja group. "OUT OF THE WAY!" I said coldly._

_He looked at me calmly. "No. That's enough; I'll take care of him. Just calm down." He said it so sternly, it sounded like my father was telling me that, and it scared me. My eyes and hair went back to normal, and the aura around me dispersed. I stayed silent, too confused as too what just happened to me._

_A second ago I felt so strong, stronger than I ever had, but now, I feel weaker then I did before, and so, I fainted, the last thing I saw was that ninja guy knock Kudan out…_

End flashback

**Sakura POV**

"Then I woke up here, and they took me in and well treated me a whole lot nicer then that man Kudan did. I had my own room, everything. Plus they taught me how to fight, use chakra, and I learned how to control that power of mine that I was talking about, you know the thingy where my hair is orange and my eyes purple?"

"Wow…I'm so sorry Aki-sorry" I shook my head, "Hannon." She finally laughed. "Don't worry, just call me Akira, no one else knows that besides you and me." "Really?" She sighed, "Yeah."

"Hey Akira…because of your power…is that why the tips of your hair just turned orange?" she laughed, "No it just does that sometimes when I get emotional. Watch this." She picked up bunch of her hair and watched it as it turned back to blonde.

"Wow, how did you do that?" She smirked, "It's a technique that my mother showed me, and ever since I was little I had it activated. You see, when I use my true power, my hair is my natural color, which is a firery orange, and my eyes purple. It's to keep my identity hidden, and It also kept me from getting called names for having an odd hair color, like yours.

My eyes widened. '_So there is someone just like me…'_ "Ne…Akira-chan…" "Hmmm?" "Do you think that maybe…you could show me that technique?"

She seemed shocked at first, then happy. "Sure! We can start on it when you're done training with Leader-sama" I smiled. "Thanks Akira."

* * *

**Naruto: sniff its so…touching..sniff**

**Sakura: Naruto…you're freaking me out…**

**Naruto: I'm sorry…Its just so emotional…starts crying**

**Choji: hits Naruto's back I agree…it is…starts tearing**

**Lee: So youthful…**

**Naruto, Choji, and Lee start crying together.**

**Ino: eye twitches dude…**

**Sakura: No kidding…and I thought girls were supposed to be emotional…**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Sakura: sweat drop you got to stop saying that and try to use actual words…**

**Sasuke: Aa**

**Sakura: You're doing that on purpose to piss me off, aren't you?**

**Sasuke: smirk Hn.**

**Sakura: eye twitch**

**Inner Sakura: LEME AT 'EM!! SHANARO!**

**Hannon: throws her water bottle at Sasuke from behind**

**Sasuke: ACTUALLY GETS HIT BY THE WATER BOTTLE**

**Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Hannon, Ino, Shikamaru: gaping tries to hold in laughter**

**Naruto: AAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH TEME GOT HIT WITH A WATER BOTTLE AND HE DIDN'T EVEN SEE IT COMING!! AHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! rolls on ground still laughing and clenching stomach**

**Sasuke: Dobe…**

**All except Sasuke and of course Naruto who is still laughing: Uh Oh…hides behind keechi-peen**

**Me (keechi-peen): Why behind me??**

**All except Naruto and Sasuke: Because you're the author! Do something!**

**Sasuke: cracks knuckles**

**Naruto: wipes tears away and looks up Uh oh… Runs away AHHHHHH TEME'S GONE MAD!! HE'S LIKE A TIGER RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!**

**Sasuke: GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT! chases him in circles through the room**

**Me: whispers to group okay, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, you hold Sasuke down while me, Ino, and Tenten hold Naruto down and tape his mouth.**

**All: whisper okay!**

**Me: ready…GO!**

**The guys plus Sakura: the guys try to hold him down until Sakura pushes him onto the floor and sits on him we've got him! Now shut that idiot's mouth!**

**Me Ino and Tenten: successfully hold Naruto down, tie him up and put tape over his mouth**

**Sasuke: What the hell? Get off of me Sakura!**

**Sakura: sticks tongue out No.**

**Me: Well I guess we've wrapped it up here! See you later readers!**


	5. New Techniques, Sound, and a lil Konoha

Wishes Can Come True, They Just Take Time

CHAPTER 5!!!!

New Techniques, Sound, and a lil Konoha

Blah – Narrating

"Blah" – Talking

'_Blah'_ – Thinking

'_**Blah' – **_inners

center**blah­ **-setting

Recap: _"My eyes widened. '__So there is someone just like me…'__ "Ne…Akira-chan…" "Hmmm?" "Do you think that maybe…you could show me that technique?"_

_She seemed shocked at first, then happy. "Sure! We can start on it when you're done training with Leader-sama" I smiled. "Thanks Akira."_

**Me: Hey Naruto aren't you going to say something?**

**Naruto: ……….**

**Sakura: Oh he's just sulking cuz u keep putting a recap.**

**Me: Naruto! I HAVE to put a recap for those who don't read the story for a while cuz I take too long to update… hehe sorry readers**

**Akira/Hannon: Yeah, she's right Naruto.**

**Naruto: -pouts-**

**Sasuke: -hits Naruto on top of his head-**

**Naruto: OWWIEEE!!! Teme! What was that for?!?!?**

**Sasuke: Keechi-peen does not own Naruto.**

**Naruto: -anime tears- NOOOOOOO THAT WAS MY JOB!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: Naruto…please quit crying into my shirt…you can cling to me...just no crying. I don't want my shirt to be see-through.**

**Naruto: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Sakura: NARUTO YOU'RE MAKING MY SHIRT SEE-THROUGH!!! GET OFF! –Pushes him off-**

**Naruto: -lands on Keechi-peen-**

**Me: -pushes him off-**

**Naruto: -lands on Sasuke- [oh joy]**

**Sasuke: -Throws him into the ground-**

**Sakura: Nice one Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: –doesn't look her in the eyes-Hn.**

**Sakura: Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: …I can see your bra**

**Sakura : -turns red and puts her head down-**

**Me: -says to Naruto- do u think she's red from embarrassment or from anger?**

**Naruto: -crawls out of the hole in the ground- hopefully….not…anger**

**Sakura: Na-ru-TOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: Its anger!!! –Runs away-**

**Sakura: -chases Naruto around the room-**

**Naruto: Why is the door locked?!?!?!**

**Me: Cuz I locked it?**

**Sasuke: -smirk- …read the story, this could get ugly.**

Sakura POV

"So then Akira, are you going to watch my training?" She nodded, "Yeah I'll be watching from the kitchen window so that way I'll know when you're done." "Alright"

The both of them were now up and about, had taken a shower, are now dressed in new clothes, and are walking down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

_(A/n: I don't feel like describing breakfast so I'm just going to skip to Sakura waiting for Kado-sensei. Kado sensei is 'leader-sama' in case you forgot chapter 3)_

Sakura was sitting with her eyes closed on the grass and in front of a pond that was just outside the mansion. "Meditating?" she opened one of her eyes, "Yes." With that she opened her other eye and stood up.

"Good girl. Now then, seeing as you have a balanced strength in all of the elements, we'll start with a special technique. Have you ever heard of Rasengan, or Chidori?"

My eyes widened slightly… "Yes sir." "Good, you will be learning a technique similar to them. It is called Gin Kaida, and when you perfect it you should be able to feel the strength of a dragon within you."

(A/n: Gin means 'Silver', Kaida means 'Little Dragon')

'_Finally I'm learning a technique that will match up to Naruto and Sasuke's!'_

"We will start training now. First, you must increase your balance skill; learn to be like a Monkey. After that, we will work on your taijutsu; increase your speed. We obviously don't need to work on your strength or chakra control, so we will work on your reactions. Then-

She cut him off. "All of this training for one technique?" He gave a slight chuckle. "No, you must master all of this, and then you get to learn Gin Kaida." Her mouth dropped open slightly. "So as I said we'd work on first, balance." He took out a scroll and looked in it, then put it away, "Hmm what can we use…" he said to himself.

He took out a bow staff, and then somehow made it longer, long enough to go from one end of the pond to the other! As if reading my mind, he then set it over the pond.

"Cross this without using chakra. Then we will try level two of balance." And he walked off. "What that's it?" he continued walking. "HEY I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Just cross it. Come get me when you do."

'_Oh great'_ I thought. "Attempt one of doing the impossible..." I mumbled to myself as I put one foot on the end of the pole. I stepped with my other foot, and the pole staggered. I held my arms out to my sides in order to help keep my balance. "Phew…"

I stepped again, and fell into the water. Luckily I was still at the shallow end and only got the lower half of my body wet. Either way I'm _still_ wet. I sighed and continued trying, but every time I tried, I couldn't get more then 2 steps.

Frustrated, I threw my arms in the air and yelled. "AH this is IMPOSSIBLE!!" "Nothing is impossible." I spun around to meet Kado-sensei, "Where'd you come from???? And yes it IS! I can't get more then 2 steps every single time! I've been out here for hours!!"

"That's because you're trying too hard." "What?" "Your eyes were open every time, you're too focused on stepping on the pole in a straight line. Try it with your eyes closed." '_Okay I take impossible back, now its just insanity!'_

I took a step onto the pole with my eyes closed, "How exactly is that going to help me get acro—"Be quiet, close your eyes…meditate…stay calm…and keep your arms to your side. Now…imagine yourself going across."

I did exactly as I was told, and took a step, _without_ losing my balance. "Hey it works!" I yelled, but then I wished I didn't, because I fell into the water. I heard Kado-sensei give a frustrated sigh when I got above water. This time I fell in all the way. "You need to **focus**…" and with that he walked into the house again.

"You need to_ focus…" _I mocked when he was far enough not to hear me. "Sheesh, think I don't already know that?!" I said to particularly no one. And I kept practicing.

**A few hours later**

I made it half way across, and I fell into deep water…again. When I finally finished swimming back to the edge of the lake, I heard a voice. "Kinda hard, isn't it?" I looked up, "Akira! What are you doing out here?"

She chuckled, "Bringing you something to eat, silly. It's been about 7 hours since breakfast." _  
Wow it's been that long?_ "Oh wow…thank you, but…I'm not really hungry Akira-chan" As if on cue, my stomach growled. She laughed at me, "Sounds to me like you are! Come on, take a break." I smiled, "Alright."

* * *

(A/n: GASP I'm finally writing about Sasuke!)

* * *

Kabuto walked though the bedroom portion of the halls of Orochimaru's base, towards Sasuke's room. He got to the base of the door, undid the seal that was on it, unlocked it with his key, and opened the door. Sasuke was in his new attire, long black pants with a long-sleeved open white t-shirt and black pants. He was laying on his bed with his back facing the door. Asleep or not, Kabuto couldn't tell.

"Oi, Sasuke-san, come with me."

2 minutes…

Kabuto's eye started to twitch, "Sasuke-san, I know you are awake, let's go, _now._"

Still no response… "Sas―" he cut him off, "I told you if you want me to go somewhere that you would tell me where to and why." (a/n: well he hasn't changed much, unless he's gotten bossier xD).

Kabuto sighed. He hated the fact that he couldn't just pound this kid's face in. It really pissed him off that he kind of worked for him. "Orochimaru would like to speak with you in the central room."

Sasuke slowly got up, then disappeared. Kabuto sighed again, _'I really wish he would warn me when he's gonna do that…'_ and he disappeared as well.

**In Orochimaru's "center room" **

(a/n: I don't feel like being creative and coming up w/ a better name so…deal with it :])

"Ah…Sasuke…It's about time…I was beginning to think that you and Kabuto were fighting…but I know you wouldn't do that to me…right?"

Sasuke just looked at him. Orochimaru gave a small laugh. "Well…it seems that I have some news for you…" "…what kind of news?" Sasuke replied bluntly, "…Hmm…I'm not sure if you'd even be interested in it…" He looked at Sasuke for some kind of reaction, but saw the boy remained calm and unaffected. "News…regarding your little 'friend', or should I say…stalker?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, but he quickly realized his mistake and went back to a straight face. "I don't care about her," he told Orochimaru, "I cut all bonds when I left."

Orochimaru broke out in laughter…a sick weird laughter that u know he's just psycho by hearing it. "Hahaha…is that so? Haha…I saw your reaction…you still care. Hmm…I guess I should tell you then. She was kidnapped."

Sasuke was shocked, but he didn't show it this time. _'Hn. Whatever. It was expected, she was weak anyways…'_

'_**Oh knock it off, you so want to kill them'**_

'_Wtf? Who the fuck are you?'_

'_**Your conscience, and you so care about her, and btw, the creepy snake guy is talking to you.'**_

"Are you even listening to me?!" Sasuke snapped out of it. "Um…" Orochimaru sighed, this boy's attention span doesn't run very far… "I said that she was kidnapped by the gang that attacked Konoha. They took her, and blood was left. I'm sure she's been raped and killed by now…too bad." Sasuke showed no emotion this time but inside he was boiling with anger.

'_**Dude I told you already, you SO care about her!!'**_

'_No I don't, now GO THE FUCK AWAY!'_

'_**Sheesh. Someone is touchy today. Whatever, ill be back though!!!'**_

'_Hn.'_

"Sasuke!!" Sasuke looked up. "…The next thing we are going to start working on is your attention span…It's pissing me off…and you wont like me when I'm pissed off…" Orochimaru told him, "Kabuto, take him somewhere and make him meditate for an hour…and if he moves…throw him through a wall."

(A/n: to those of you who might be confused, just remember, Sasuke is still only 13, he just left a few months ago).

"Hehe…lets go…Sasuke-'kun'" "…Hn." They walked back towards the bedrooms…towards the labs.

"Hey Sasuke, I know how much you really care for Naruto and Sakura, despite the fact that you tried to kill Naruto…" "tch" Kabuto laughed. "You were just mad at Naruto for not letting the spoiled little Uchiha get what he wan―" Kabuto was pinned against the wall with a kunai at his neck. "I do NOT have ANY ties with them!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes red. Kabuto gave him a smug smile and hit him in a few of his pressure points to get him to back off. "If you want to kill me, be ready for the punishment you would receive." "Hn." He said while getting off the floor. He blinked, and Kabuto used that quarter of the second to throw him through the stone door next to him.

* * *

**Back to Sakura and Akira**

(A/n: aren't I so nice?)

"Okay so you ready for this?" Sakura nodded. "Kai!" Her hair turned back to its natural color, firery orange, and her eyes turned back to purple. Okay so here's how it goes, you have to focus all your energy into your hair and your eyes, which beautiful emerald isn't very common, so we'll fix that too. Anyways, you focus all your chakra to those to spots, and in your mind you have to picture yourself with a different hair color and different eye color. Its fairly simple, watch me."

Akira made a hand symbol similar to Naruto's for his Mass Shadow Clone jutsu, except two fingers on her right hand were facing the ground instead of the sky, and the roots of her hair, and her eyes gradually started changing color until both were completely changed. "It will stay like this until you release the jutsu, so you don't have to focus on constantly putting chakra in your hair and eyes. You try it."

So she did, Sakura copied exactly what Akira did, and when she opened her eyes and saw her reflection in the pond, she gasped. Sakura then had brown hair and light blue eyes, and it looked totally natural. "Haha see?! I told you it was easy!!"

They heard clapping. "Very good, now no one will recognize you. Now that you have rested…have you crossed the pond yet?" Sakura looked down. "I didn't think so. So, Akira, if you don't mind, please leave Sakura to her training."

"Uh-yes Leader-sama." Akira bowed and ran back into the house.

"Sakura, by the looks of it…you've gotten a little more then half way past the pole. Not as simple as it seemed, is it?" She shook her head. "Exactly…but I will tell you the trick to balancing and making it across." "…There's a trick??" He gave a small laugh. "Yes, and the trick is to meditate, and let your body flow. Be as fluid as a snake. Walk across it, as though you would walk across water; and don't think you only have to walk, if you start to lose balance, do a cartwheel, or a handspring, whatever works best for you."

She looked at him like he was crazy. '_Okay, this guy really is insane, how the HELL am I supposed to fucking cross that thing doing cartwheels if I cant even do it by walking?!'_

'_**Beats me. Whatever, let him have his way.'**_

Sakura stood at the edge of the pole. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, meditated for a few seconds, and stepped onto the pole with her eyes closed. She started crossing. She got to about half way, and started to lose her balance. She caught herself with her left hand on the pole, _'fluid as a snake…' _his words ran through her mind, and she swung her right leg around her body to the right, and regained her balance. When she did that she was so happy, she lost focus and fell in. "Dammit…fucking…ugh!" She yelled at herself. The leader wasn't there anymore when she got to the shore. She just shrugged off how he can always disappear.

Sakura continued trying to go across the pole for hours and hours, she was completely determined to not be a hindrance anymore, to become someone who Sasuke can look at as an equal, and no matter how tough the training, she would do it. Somehow.

"She's still goin' at it?" one of the guys said as he was looking out the window during dinner. "Yeah, no matter what we say, she doesn't listen, she just keeps repeating, "I will not be a hindrance", and keeps trying to get across that pole." Another guy said. "Hey well, she's almost there!" "Yeah…" Akira mumbled, "Almost…"

**Several Hours Later, 3:48am**

Sakura burst through Akira's door, (she completely forgot about cleaning the room out) "I DID IT!!!" Akira was alarmed and woken and as a natural reaction, threw a kunai at Sakura, which she dodged. "Hey! What's the big idea throwing that thing at me?! I JUST MADE IT ACROSS!!!!" Akira who was happy, but still half asleep, glared at Sakura. "…Why are u glaring at me like that?"

"…It is 3:48 in the morning…and you just YELLED IN MY EAR!!!!" Sakura looked at the clock on the wall, "oh…wow…my bad…" Akira sighed, "Just get your ass in bed and go to sleep." She giggled when Sakura glared at her; but suddenly dead tired, Sakura clasped in the bed and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

(A/n: cuz I feel like I really owe u guys for not updating for so long…I guess ill add in this little piece too.

**Konoha 2 weeks after Sakura's 'kidnap'**

Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai sat in Tsunade's office, all of them with grim faces. "I'm guessing by the looks of your faces…there is no trace of her…"

None responded. "If Sakura does not turn up in 6 more weeks…she will be named dead." All four of them knew the law and knew that if someone didn't show up in 2 months in the ninja world…they will be named dead and will stop looking for her.

"Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, you 3 are the only ones who know about this so far, you will do everything in your power not to let this out, especially making sure that Naruto does not find out."

They nodded. "Dismissed." Tsunade said, and they teleported away.

**Naruto's POV**

"Ughhhhhhhh WHERE IS KAKASHI-SENSEI?? And where is Sakura? She's usually here like an hour before me…." Isaid while leaning over the bar looking into the river under the bridge. "Naruto, you're talking to yourself." "WAH!" and I fell into the river. "Kakashi-sensei…you're LATE! AGAIN! And so is Sakura!" "Hmm…you're right...Sakura isn't here. Oh well, I know someone who will be happy to train with you instead. Hinata please come out from behind the tree." I heard a gasp, and then saw Hinata creeping out from behind a tree, her face redish. I ran to her, "Hinata are you okay?! Do you have a fever? You're kind of red…" "Uh-oh-um-I-I'm fine…"

"Well Hinata would you like to train with Naruto before I hand him over to his new sensei?" "YEAH HINATA SAY YES!! IT'D BE SO MUCH FUN AND―…wait WHAT?! New SENSEI?!?!" Hinata was just about to faint when Kakashi smacked me. "Naruto shut the hell up before you kill Hinata's and my eardrums. Well…Hinata?" I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes, begging her to say yes. I really wanted to get stronger, and I wanted to help her get stronger ever since the preliminaries in the chunin exams…

**Naruto: its so true! I wanted to MURDER Neji after he did that to her…and shes his cousin too!**

**Me: well yeah..im REALLY REALLY sorry for taking so dang long…I swear I was so busy and now its like my one day off when im home alone so I got right to the computer and started finishing this after my shower. I hope you all liked it!**

**Sakura: please review! But no flames please…constructive criticism only please.**

**Sasuke: yeah.**

**Akira: HE TALKED! HE SAID AN ACTUAL WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone but Sasuke: -stare at Sasuke gaping-**

**Sasuke: -glare-**

**Sakura: -stuck her tongue out-**

**Me: well…any…ways…um…please review. I'd like to know lots of suggestions others have and yeah…lol. But absolutely NO flames. If you don't like the story, why did you read all 5 chapters? Just to get madder? Im completely updated on the manga, I know the story and how it really is. But don't tell me the story is wrong, it's a fan-FICTION, its my own twist. So yeah**

**:]**

**ily all who reviewed so far and thank you to those who added me to their favorite author list and favorite story list and yeah..um..im gonna stop babbling now. LATER!**


	6. Training, Training, and More Training

Wishes Can Come True, They Just Take Time

~Chapter 6~

Training, Training, and More Training.

Blah – Narrating

"Blah" – Talking

'_Blah'_ – Thinking

'_**Blah' – **_inners

center**blah­ **–setting

Recap: Hinata was just about to faint when Kakashi smacked me. "Naruto shut the hell up before you kill Hinata's and my eardrums. Well…Hinata?" I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes, begging her to say yes. I really wanted to get stronger, and I wanted to help her get stronger ever since the preliminaries in the chuunin exams…

**Naruto: YAY this chapter begins in MY P.O.V. :D oh and keechi-peen doesn't own the manga or anime of Naruto :] which is me!**

**Sakura: Um. Why are u even IN this story? Its supposed to be about me and Sasuke**

**Naruto: Don't be jealous just cuz IM popular**

**Sakura: Don't push your luck with my temper**

**Naruto: Psh what—**

**Sakura: do u really wana continue that sentence?**

**Naruto: Please. Sasuke doesn't care, why do u?**

**Sakura: yes he does care! Right Sasuke??**

**Sasuke: hn.**

**Me: okay okay enough. Naruto is in this cuz he's ur friends. Quit complaining and lets get on with the story**

Naruto POV

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 4 clones of me appeared in a line, but what Hinata didn't know was that I wasn't one of those 5. This is a small trick I picked up from the pervy sage when I was on his 'quest' with him. I watched as Hinata took out four of my clones, only to be left with the one.

I saw my last clone attack her, she quickly defeated it with her palm, and then looked around in circles, confused. _HA! I am sma-art I am sma-art _I thought while doing a little dance, till something hit me and knocked me off of the branch I was sitting on. "WA!"

I flipped and landed on my feet, only to be knocked over by a powerful force hitting my chest, but I had made a substitution. What she hit was a log. I quickly appeared behind her, grabbed her body with my right hand and put a kunai at her neck with my left.

_I hope she doesn't get mad at me for winning…_ I let go of her. She didn't move. "Um…Hinata?" No response. "Hinata…? Are you okay…?" I turned her around to face me. Her face was bright red, and then she fainted. I caught her._ Man she's so delicate. Always fainting. I hope she isn't sick_

I laid her body down flat on the ground next to me, and Kakashi appeared. "Well Naruto I think that's enough for her. That's the 2nd time she's fainted." I nodded. "Hey Kakashi, what did u mean by handing me over to my new sensei?"

"Oh, yeah. Jaraiya is going to train you from now— "WHAT?! THAT PERVY SAGE IS GOING TO TRAIN— OW!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" "It was because you wouldn't stop fucking yelling!" I blinked. "Woh Kakashi…I've never heard you cuss!" he closed his eye and sighed.

"Now as I was saying, I know that you have been going back and forth from me to him and you seem to be learning a few things from him. So he agreed to teach you. Now listen carefully: Jaraiya is a very powerful ninja, despite the way he acts." "Psh! Yeah right."

"Naruto, Jaraiya is one of the 3 legendary sannin." "Hey, ill believe it when I see it."

* * *

Sakura was practicing walking across the pole, getting better at it every single time. She rarely fell now, and Kado saw this. "Sakura!" he called. She ran to him. "Yes sensei?" "You're getting very good at this now." She nodded and smiled triumphantly. "Ne Kado-sensei…" "Yes?" "Why did Tsunade-sama call you Gendou?"

"That is just what I let myself be known as. I have everyone call me something different." "Oh…okay." "Any more questions?" she shook her head. "Good. We are taking you to the next level of balance, by combining it with strength. I want you to get down right now and give me…lets just start you with 50 push ups. When you finish that, rest for 30 seconds, and then give me 100. Rest for one minute, then give me 200. I will stand right here and tell you when to start again. If ever you fall and do not complete the required amount, you start over at the beginning."

She opened her mouth to complain, but he stopped her. "And I will add on 50 more push ups for every complaint I hear." She shut her mouth and looked down. "Now then…START!" She immediately dropped to her hands and started doing push ups, startled by his yell.

She had to force herself to do the last 10 before her 50 was over. She clasped on the ground and Kado started counting. She forced herself to get back into the push up position when he said 29, then she began doing the 100.

She clasped at 25. "Starting over…now BEGIN!" he yelled. She had to start over 36 times, until she finally clasped for her last time, and fell unconscious. Kado sighed. _At least she has some stamina. I'll have to increase that._ He thought while picking her frail body up, and carrying her to her room. He was surprised she hadn't asked for a bed yet. All he saw in her empty room was two blankets, one two lay on one to cover herself, a pillow, and a clock on the right wall. He sat her down on the blankets, and left the room.

Akira walked into the room with her friend Michio. They scanned the room to see what they should add. "I'll get the stuff, you can help me set everything up. For now, just watch her though. She nodded and went to sit next to Sakura.

(a/n: Michio means "man with the strength of three thousand men")

Michio returned to the room a few minutes later carrying a white bed frame with a headboard and footboard in one arm, and a mattress in the other. He set everything against the wall and told Akira to start setting it up and that he would be back. She listened and began screwing in bolts to connect the headboard to the body of the bed.

Michio returned again with a nightstand that had a drawer, a lamp, and a red yoga-like mat, but longer. He set everything on the floor and went to help Akira with the bed. They finished in five minutes. Then they lifted the mattress onto the bed, and Michio left the room telling Akira to set up the nightstand and lamp.

He came back with bed sheets this time. In red of course, to match the rug. Michio and Akira finished setting up her room 10 minutes later, and Michio set Sakura on her new bed, and they both left.

Akira stopped Michio from walking while they were in the hall. "Michio…what did Kado-sama talk to you about..?" He turned and looked at her. His huge muscles with veins bulging out of them have always intimidated her, but she knew better than to be afraid of him now. "He just asked me to help in Sakura-san's training when he wanted me to." "Oh." "Yeah. Well I'm going to town to pick up a few things…do you need anything?"

"No. Thank you." "Later." "Bye…" and he disappeared.

**The Next Morning—5a.m.**

Sakura POV

My head hurt. _Ughhh morning…what happened yesterday?' __**'you fainted. Were out for 12 hours now'**__ 'Ugh I thought I was rid of you.' __**'Nope. Too bad. Now get up, you're gona be late for training!'**_ I groaned and sat up. I opened my eyes, and fell out of bed. _'What the..?' _I finally came to realize it was my room but…it wasn't how I remembered it. There was a rug, bed, nightstand, lamp…weird. I was already dressed so I just ran downstairs and went out to where I saw Kado-sensei waiting.

"You didn't finish yesterdays training. You will begin doing the same thing today until you either complete the training, or faint again." I nodded. I was scared and thought he was crazy, but I had to do it.

I got down on my sore arms and began doing push ups as Kado-sensei counted. I finished the 50 pushups easier today, and rested. This time, on shear will power, I finished the 100 as well. But I unfortunately fell on number 47 of the set of 200. The rest of the repeats got worse and worse, and I thought my arms were going to rip themselves off of me. He finally told me to stop after my 15th repeat. I was so relieved.

"Follow me." Kado-sensei said. We walked for about 30 min, and I didn't know this well, cliff was like this. Come to think of it, I didn't even know all of this was here. There was a wall of trees protecting the area so it looked like there was nothing but trees; but the wall of trees is only 3 rows, the rest was cleared and flattened. There was another cliff to my left, and to the back of the house, but for this whole part to be cleared was amazing to me. We finally stopped walking and he turned to face the cliff wall.

'_What the hell is he doing???' __**'Got me.'**_He put his hand on the cliff wall, and closed his eyes. Then he took one step back and whispered "Kai". The wall changed before my eyes. It was a cave. "Come on." I heard him say, so I quickly jogged up to him and followed him into the dark, pitch black cave. We walked for about 3 minutes before he told me to stop walking.

"Katon no jutsu." _What the fuck? What jutsu is that?_ He snapped his finger in front of him, in front of me, to his left and to my right, then down at our feet, in-between us, but partially in front. "Release." A non-moving ball of fire appeared in every spot that he snapped.

"Stay exactly by my side, or you might get burned. The flames stay exactly this distance away from me no matter where I move until I stop the jutsu." _Wow. This is definitely useful. __**'Got that right!'**__ 'ugh go AWAY!' __**'fine!'**__ 'fine!'. _We walked through the cave for a few more minutes, and we reached stairs. _'once again, what the fuck?'_ We walked down two flights of stairs, and then the cave split into 3 tunnels. We took the one on the left.

Eventually I saw light. And when we got to it, my eyes widened in surprise. There was a spa, a pool, and a weight room. "Michio, come here." I looked at him funny, then a guy with huge muscles appeared in front of me. He was wearing black loose shorts, and a loose black tank top. He had dark brown eyes, and short brown hair. I had to admit, he was really hot. From the look

Michio, looking around the age of 17, and standing at 6'2", smiled at me. It was silent till Kado-sensei spoke. "She just did about a total of 365 pushups today, and 301 yesterday. Her arms are sore. Show her where to change, have her rest, and then after her muscles are at full strength, work out her body." "Hai Kado-sama." Michio bowed, and Kado-sensei disappeared. "Hey. Saw you checking me out. What do you think? Took years to get this body." I blushed. "I did not check you out!" He laughed. "Sure. Anyways, come with me." We started walking past the Olympic size pool, to a back room.

"We had a suit and some sweats made in your size. I hope you don't mind that Akira-chan measured you while you were unconscious yesterday." I blinked, and he laughed at my confusion. "So what made you want to join us?" I wasn't expecting that question to ever come up. I stopped walking, looked down, and bit my bottom lip a little bit.

He turned around and I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to tell me…" He said softly. "But I am here to listen if you ever want to talk okay? Same with Akira-chan." I looked up at him, and he smiled, which made me smile. "Now come on, lets get you changed."

He showed me where everything was, I changed into my new bathing suit and Michio had me sit in the spa for two hours. I literally was not allowed to get out. After the two hours, it was so hot, and I was so faint, I had trouble finding the strength to get out. Michio laughed at me and put his hand under my left shoulder, and lifted me out like I was a feather.

'_woh.'_ I wasn't expecting what he did next. He knocked my legs out from under me with his left leg and picked me up bridal style. I blushed. _I've never been held this way…_ He laughed at me blushing again. "What, never been picked up before?" I turned a deeper red, which made him laugh harder. He began walking, and refused to put me down. I had my eyes closed and was struggling to get free, so I wasn't expecting it when he threw me.

He _threw_ me. INTO THE POOL! Once the water came into contact with my skin, I knew it was freezing, but I didn't have time to focus chakra into my feet so I wouldn't go under, and I fell into the 13 foot deep pool.

'_THIS WATER IS FREEZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Was my only thought as I kicked as fast as I could to get to the surface and get out. When finally got to the top and side of the pool, the wall to get out was about 2 feet high, and I for some reason could not use my chakra to climb out. I was freezing cold and I was hanging onto the edge with my entire legs still in the 30 degrees F. water.

I struggled for about 2 minutes before Michio sighed and came to help me. Once he pulled me out I yelled at him, "What was that for?!" He smiled, amused at my anger. "You were faint and weak from the spa. Now you are fully awake. We really need to work on your strength though; you couldn't even pull yourself out of the pool!" I glared, then asked, "Hey…why couldn't I use my chakra?"

"Oh, the pool has a chakra neutralizing jutsu on it." _'Oh. That makes sense. No one can cheat if they have a race then.'_ I guess he saw that I understood, because he didn't continue. He just told me to go change into sweats so he could begin the workout…

* * *

**Naruto: WHAT?! Your ending it like that?! That sucks.**

**Sasuke: Hn. I'm not in this chapter.**

**Sakura: O.o you spoke**

**Sasuke: -glare-**

**Sakura: -sticks tounge out-**

**Naruto: How can you end it like that?! That's a horrible ending.**

**Me: Sorry! I'm having writers block… =/. I have no idea what Sakura and Michio are going to do, and I cant think about what Oro will make Sasuke do and I cant come up with what's going to happen with Naruto and Hinata before Naruto leaves and I just don't know. I hate writers block. Its annoying. =/**

**Naruto: Whatever. Excuses, excuses.**

* * *

**I really am sorry readers. I have absolutely no idea what to write. I'm kind of distracted write now too cuz I cant find my favorite necklace that my boyfriend gave me and im freaking out cuz I think I left it at the park. Well I wanted to say thanks to:**

Mistress Persephone

Devilkatkiller

PrincessDarkSaku

UnlovedAliceCullen

wrong time for dreaming

sweetkisses30

xxkazstarxx

and NaruXSaku4eva, for either subscribing me to their favorite author, favorite story, or author alert and story alerts! Please review! And please give me suggestions. They might help with my writers block lol. See you next time readers.


End file.
